


Constant

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many constants in the Doctor's life. So many unchanging constants in a world of ever changing lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net

The only constant is change. So the Doctor has been told. But as he grows into his 1500th Year and the Battle rages on he wonders if there are other constants in his life.

Always changing, always leaving him. Staying with him, helping him to be more human, to see the light in a dismal world, wanting to be with him. He missed them all so much. Every single one.

His granddaughter Susan, the brave girl who helped him fit into the new world and loved him so much but left to fall in love.

Kind Barbara who helped him see the best when he wanted to give up.

Brave Ian who would also fight against him if he said something he didn’t stand for.

Poor Katrina her life so fleeting in affecting his life.

Vikki who fell in love and left to build something with someone else.

Steven so headstrong and helpful.

Lovely Dodo who was as smart and loving like Susan before her.

Polly the 1960s girl who wouldn’t take any nonsense from anyone.

Ben the steadfast sailor who would risk his life for his friends.

Jamie the Highlander who was brave and strong.

Victoria who’s scared nature came in usual.

Zoe the technical genius who forgot all of her adventures.

The Brigadier who he could always count on.

Liz so clever and resourceful.

Clumsy Jo with her lock-picking skills.

Sarah-Jane his best friend. Harry the brave, clumsy medic.

Leela the wild girl who wanted to be educate.

K-9 the most faithful pet.

Romana the Time Lord who followed him into adventure, I who would rather be called Romana than Fred and II who decided to cheat regeneration rules.

Smart Adric who he would always mourn.

Nyssa the last of her race before he was the last of his.

Tegan the bossy Australian who wanted to go home.

Turlough the boy who didn’t kill him when he had the chance.

Peri the American stranger he died for.

Melanie the curious spark of life.

Ace with her guns blazing, taking out a Dalek with a baseball bat.

Grace the first he kissed, even after she ‘killed’ him.

Rose the girl who would do anything for him, the one he loved.

Mickey who wasn’t just a tin dog.

Brave Jack who changed so much from being with him.

Martha the would-be doctor who saved the world with her words.

Donna the feisty, fierce, independent women who wouldn’t take crap from no one. So much so that she created a sub-species of human and Time Lord.

Wilf who I would be proud if I was related to.

Amy the best friend who would always have faith in me, no matter how many times I would disappoint her.

Rory who grew to trust him to keep Amy safe.

River the psychopath who could never kill him, except when he needed her to.

Craig his mate who blew up Cybermen with love.

Clara his Impossible Girl who would sacrifice herself to save him.

All of his friends came and went as time went. All of the long term ones who would forever blaze away in his memory. But others too, smaller flames but still there; Benton, Mike, Adam, Kamelion, Vastra, Strax, Jenny, Christina, Adelaide, Jackson Lake, Sara and Handles. Some had died, and he mourned them, fresh tears always ready to fall whenever he took a moment of silence for his fallen friends. Some had found love and although he was upset that they had left him he could never begrudge them happiness. And then some left to feel safe. Well, he could understand that. Danger was another constant in his life.

 

**Danger**

Near death situations hung around the Doctor, putting him and everyone around him in danger.  And sometimes it scared him how easily anyone could get hurt. Sometimes it saddened him how disruptive his life was; to him and those around him.

He could kill friends, he could kill strangers, and he could kill aliens. He had that power. He was a danger unto himself, a danger unto the universe. His whole life was danger.

 

**Family.**

He’d lost so many fiends but out of all of this the ones that hurt the most was when his family died. His granddaughter Susan who had stood by him for years leaving him, even for love, hurt. Hurt like nothing he had felt before up to that point. Losing River, before he ever knew her. Looking back this one hurt the most. He had broken her heart by accident before he had to watch her die. No one could wonder why he had married her. He loved her, he owed it to her, and one day he was going to miss her so much.

And the Ponds. His family. His best friends. It had crushed him watching them die, watching them turn to nothing before his eyes. In a blink he lost everything. And he never wanted to have another family, in fear of losing them again.

Like his planet. All his friends. All his family. All his people. Gone. At first there were gone in a fiery inferno of the Time War and there was grief and guilt and horror at his actions. But now it was a small bubble, knowing that there was a chance, a chance of hope, that they were alive out there. Alive and strong, trapped in the Crack at Trenzalore. Maybe there was family left.

**Death.**

The one thing that followed the Doctor around most of all, like a plague to his name. Death was the one constant in the Doctor’s life that never changed. No matter who he was or what he did, it hung around like a thick, un-fightable fog that tried to get to him and whoever was next to him. It was an armada that would cut down anything and everything in its quest to get to the Doctor. And it pained his hearts; it pained him to his core.

Because Death would always be there. Death would never leave him alone.


End file.
